


An Unforgettable Summer

by ValancySalvatore1



Category: Chad - Fandom, HSM - Fandom, High School Musical, High School Musical (Movies), High School Musical 2, High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV), chyan - Fandom, ryan evans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValancySalvatore1/pseuds/ValancySalvatore1
Summary: In which we explore if Chad really dances and if it's with Ryan.
Relationships: chad x ryan, chyan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	An Unforgettable Summer

"You did pretty good for a dancer boy.” Chad proclaimed as he sat beside me. The twist of his lips, meant to be mocking, came off as petty. Still, I admired the effort. I had done more than “pretty good” some (Gabriella) might say that I helped the team reach the win. But Chad and his boys weren’t the types to let a beginner like me have that satisfaction. Jocks had a lot of pride when you came into their territory, and I respected that. I was grateful for them allowing me to play baseball because, for a short time, it helped keep my mind off of Sharpay’s whims, which was a very difficult thing to do.

“Thanks. You up for a rematch?” I asked, bringing a can of coke to my lips. After the game, we had gone straight to the kitchen, sweaty, and in need of something cold to quench our thirst. Distantly, orders were called and pots and pans clinked together. The rest of the team hovered by the door, animatedly retelling the highest moments of the game, but also keeping an eye out for Fulton, the imposing manager of Lava Springs. Chad gave me a look that caused my stomach to burst into butterflies.

“You were a very, and I mean a very, tiny part of our win-” He started but I cut in.

“A sizable part.” 

“Well...” His voice trailed off with a laugh. “Fair is fair. Next rematch is on the dance floor.”


End file.
